Precious Moments
by Welovethat
Summary: 10 years is a bit long for a non married couple. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. 15 years

"Corny." Maybelle moaned trying to push her boyfriend off of her. He was currently holding her close placing soft kisses along the side of her neck. Her kids were going to be home soon and she didn't want them seeing her in this state of vulnerability.

Neither did she want to have sex. She swore to herself 15 years ago when her husband died, that she would not have sex until she was married again.

Her and Corny had been together for 10 years and hadn't made love once. It was pretty sad. They wanted each other so badly but Corny respected Maybelle's decision.

After 10 years you'd think a couple would be married. Well it was different. They year was 1963 and interracial marriage was not legal in all states yet. She pushed him off of her panting uncontrollably.

"What's the matter baby?" Corny asked.

"Nothing, it's just the kids will be home soon. That's all." Maybelle answered.

"No they won't". Corny said.

"And why not?" Maybelle asked concerned.

"Well you see Seaweed and Inez know that we haven't um…. yet and they said that they were not coming home until you 'get some'. I told them about your vow and they said it was like we were married and they were keeping their word." Corny said. Maybelle laughed, realizing that they were not kids anymore and that they knew what was going on.

"So where are they?"Maybelle asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"At the Turnblad's with Link and Penny also." he said sitting down on the couch.

"Well they are going to have to just wait. I'm not going to 'get some' tonight. Im tired." she said plopping down next to him. She gave him a nice kiss that quickly turned into a heated very passionate one. He removed his lips from hers attaching them to her neck. He kissed and sucked on her mocha colored skin making her moan. She tried to contain more as he nibbled on her ear whispering things like my god your sexy and i love you in her ear.

"You always know what to say to make me feel not so tired anymore." she said shifting her position to where she straddled his body. She leaned down and pulled him into another heated kiss. She moved her hands down to unbutton his shirt. He paused for a moment and pulled away.

"Are you sure, baby? I can wait. We can wait." Corny asked.

"Yes." Maybelle said, still unbuttoning his shirt.

"Baby, no i mean do you really want to do this?" Corny asked, not wanting her to do anything she didn't want to or wasn't ready for.

"Baby. We been at this for 10 years. I love you and I want you. Right now. I want you to make love to me like it is your very last time." Maybelle said reassuring him that she really wanted to do this with him.

"Okay.I love you too." he said. He connected their lips once more. He lowered his hands resting them on her lower back. He flipped them over to where he was on top of her. She slid her hands down his muscular chest and stomach. She used her nails to pop the button on his trousers. He stopped again lifting up off of her.

"Come on i'm taking you in your bed." she nodded now a little unsure about this as he lifted her up off the couch. She followed him back to the room a little nervous. She hadn't had sex in 15 years. She knew she couldn't forget how. But was she doing it right?

Her thoughts were interrupted Corny unzipping her dress. When he slid it off of her he saw how tightly her corset was done and how it was almost cutting into her skin where the wire was. The sight of this broke his heart. She was beautiful and he hated that she did this to herself.

"Baby, why do you do this to yourself?" Corny asked whispering in her ear.

"Because i feel like i need to. I have always felt a little unsightly in the midsection. Also i always try to look more attractive for you. I figured you like big and curvy. Not fat." she answered him honestly. He felt his heart shatter even more.

"Baby you are gorgeous, You are not unsightly and you are definitely not fat. I love you for you. All of you. Okay? You don't have to put yourself through this anymore." he said as he sat her on the bed, sitting next to her. The whole time they kept eye contact with one another. She started crying, noticing how much he loved her and cared for her and how she was so stupid to do that to herself.

"Baby i'm sorry. I'm stupid. If i have totally ruined this this night, i apologize." he said not knowing if he made her cry or not.

"Corny?" she said quietly.

"Yes baby?" he responded.

"Take me now" she said undoing her corset. When it was completely off he hugged her tight holding her close not wanting to let her go. He laid her down and slid off the rest of undergarments. Then he left a trail of soft kisses down her her body, leaving them on all of her bruises and scars. When his lips found a place that hadn't been touched in years she moaned, arching her back. She wrapped one leg behind his head and bent the other one resting her foot on his shoulder. She had never done this before. With her late husband, it was just casual boring sex. No time for anything special.

He removed his lips from there crawling back up to face her. He slid his pants off, taking his boxers with them. Seeing Corny's friend frightened Maybelle. Jesus! Was that going to fit?

"Don't worry baby, i'll go nice and slow." she nodded, the look of worry melting off of her face. He leaned down giving her a deep passionate kiss while entering her. Her eyes shot wide open as she screamed into the kiss in pain. Corny stopped moving. It had been so long for the both of them. Maybelle's eyes began to water at the pain.

"May, we can stop if your not ready." Corny said, wiping her tears.

"No. Keep going. It won't hurt much longer." Maybelle said placing a hand on the side of his face. He placed another kiss on her lips and continued to move. After a while the pain melted away into pleasure.

"Faster." she whispered. Corny obeyed and went faster. Maybelle wrapped her right arm around him and placed her left hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Their music was the moans and groans escaping their mouths from the satisfying movement of their bodys against one anothers.

Maybelle could feel her release coming soon and not being able to get enough of him, she parted her legs wider and pulled him closer. She was so close she was shaking.

Corny could sense it because he started leaving opened mouth kisses on her neck, driving her over the edge, which lead to his release. They continued to lay there a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"That was better than anything i could ever imagine." Corny said, still lying between her legs.

"I love you baby, but I dont think ill be able to walk tomorrow though" Maybelle said laughing. He gave a kiss then lifted off of her, going to the bathroom. She rolled over in her bed, under the covers, drifting asleep.


	2. Checkerboard Chick

As Maybelle suspected she was extremely sore and it hurt to move. Corny had already been awake looking at his girlfriend rerunning the events of the past night in his mind. He got up and cooked her breakfast and brought it back to her in bed. When he got back to the room Maybelle was still asleep. He sat her food down on her dresser and climbed in bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, waking her. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him with his goofy grin.

"Good Morning baby. I made breakfast." Corny said climbing out of the bed again and grabbing her breakfast. Maybelle sat up and winced in pain. She didn't realize that he was paying attention to her and let out an accidental "ouch" that caused a worried look from him.

"Baby are you okay?" Corny asked, placing the tray in front of her.

"Yeah, it's just been a minute that's all. Im fine." Maybelle said. While she was eating he was talking about what was happening on the show today but she could tell he was distracting her because he had slipped a little velvet box onto her tray hoping she wouldn't notice.

"I was thinking Seaweed could sing-" Corny continued on rambling until Maybelle cut him off.

"Baby what is this?" Maybelle asked, with the box in her hand.

"I don't know, why don't you open it." Corny responded. Maybelle opened the box expecting earrings or a necklace but was shocked to see a diamond ring sitting in it.

"Baby -" Maybelle started but got interrupted by Corny's lips pressed up against hers.

"I have been meaning to give you this for 9 years.Maybelle I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I don't care that we're "not allowed" to be together anymore. I want to wake up to those beautiful brown eyes, perfect white smile, and adorable deep dimples every morning and be able to call you my wife." Corny said with his hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb over it. Maybelle knew that he meant every word he said, and deciding that she wanted the exact same thing she slid the ring onto her finger and pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you too." Maybelle said removing the tray from her lap and getting out of bed. When she was walking her legs felt weak and started shaking so Corny got up assisting her to the kitchen. They both laughed when she almost fell and he caught her romantically, like it was out of some movie. They continued on with their morning and got dressed and ready for the show.

"Hey baby, do you think people will notice?" Maybelle asked nervously when they pulled up at the station.

"Well I hope they do because if not, i'm gonna have to get a bigger ring." Corny responded jokingly. She shot him a look of worry and bit her lip.

"Don't worry baby. Everything will be fine." Corny continued seriously. Maybelle smiled and got out of the car trying not to walk funny.

When they got in the building Inez was the first to notice. She looked at her mother and smiled devilishly. When she was sure Maybelle was in hearing range she yelled over to Seaweed.

"HEY SEAWEED WE CAN GO HOME NOW!" Inez yelled and everyone who understood (everyone at the Turnblad's last night) hooped and hollered in celebration saying "go Maybelle" or "aww yeah".

Maybelle's face got really hot and she could feel herself blushing. Corny stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think they noticed." Corny said laughing in her ear. He checked his watch to see that the time was almost 12. The show didn't start till four but they had practice and it was going to be a special show celebrating official integration in Baltimore. Maybelle walked over to set and Corny followed as the kids started stretching for practice.

"Momma what's that?" Inez asked blatantly staring at Maybelle's left hand. Everyone looked up to see a diamond ring on her finger and gasped.

"Corny proposed this morning. We decided after 10 years we didn't care what people thought anymore." Maybelle said informing everyone of what was going on.

"She is now a checkerboard chic!" Penny said, making everyone laugh. Maybelle held up a finger stopping everyone to hear what she had to say.

"Correction. I've been one for the past 10 years." Maybelle said making everyone laugh again.

"And i'm glad about it!" Corny said playfully before kissing her.

"Ew get a room!" Seaweed said, quite grossed out by his mother and her boyfriend kissing in front of him.

"Oh hush boy. It's not like all of yall haven't kissed in front of us before. Payback is a witch!" Maybelle said before claiming Corny's lips again.


	3. What If

"You did awesome on the show today May." Corny told Maybelle while in the car. Maybelle just blushed, not not wanting to gross out her children that were currently in the back seat making faces at each other.

"Yeah I bet she was even better last night." Seaweed blurted out earning a punch in the arm for Inez.

"Seaweed Jamison Stubbs!" Maybelle said practically warning him with the very vicious "mom eye".

"Hey he's not wrong." Corny said with a smirk earning a smack on the arm from Maybelle.

"Will you two stop it!" Maybelle said motioning between Seaweed and Corny. She couldn't help but laugh and her infectious laugh made everyone else laugh also.

"Momma you were dancing funny on the show today. Are you okay?" Inez asked once everyone stopped laughing. Maybelle didn't know how to tell a innocent 17 year old, that when you first have sex or when you haven't in a while it hurts and you hurt.

"Baby, i'll explain when we get home." Maybelle said, giving Corny a worried look.

He turned onto North Ave. and parked in front of the shop. Maybelle decided not to open it on days that they had practice AND the show, so the shop wouldn't be open until the next day.They all climbed out the car and settled into the studio.

"Hey Momma can I go hang with Link, Penny, and Tracy? I'll be home after dinner, you know how Mrs.Edna is." Seaweed asked. They boy was 18. He was big enough to handle himself.

"Sure, but if Edna bakes pie i want some. And tell my Punkin I said hi." Maybelle said, referring to Penny. After Ms. Teenage hairspray Maybelle has sorta become a mom to her since her own was bat poop crazy.

After Seaweed had left, Maybelle, Inez, and Corny sat down and ate dinner. After dinner Corny gave Maybelle a soft kiss on his way out.

"Bye Baby. I'll be back in the morning, early enough to help open up the shop."Corny said on his way out.

"I love you." Maybelle said before he left.

"I love you more." Corny responded stepping out and getting in his car.

A few hours rolled by and Inez went into Maybelle's room wanting her question answered. She walked in seeing her mother writing a new song for the show.

"Momma?" Inez asked climbing onto Maybelle's bed.

"Yes baby, what's on your mind?" Maybelle asked her daughter that bore a very curious look on her face.

"You never answered my question." She simply said. Maybelle took a deep breath remembering the question.

"Well, okay um. Your 17 and you know about sex and everything right?" Maybelle started, earning a nod from her daughter.

"Well what I didn't tell you when we first had this conversation, is that when you first have sex, it hurts for a few minutes but then it feels good. But when you've waited a very long time like I did, 15 years, it hurts equally as bad but like I said after your body adjusts to his it won't hurt anymore and it feels absolutely wonderful. But also the next day you are sore and you walk funny. That's why I was dancing kinda funny today. Mommy's fine baby." Maybelle continued slowly making sure Inez understood. Inez again just nodded, thanked her mom for answering her question, and bopped on to her room.

Maybelle called Corny just to talk because she needed to talk to an adult.

"Corny I think I scared her." Maybelle told him worried.

"May what are you talking about?" Corny asked.

"I explained why was walking and dancing funny and when i said it hurts at first her eyes got real wide and she looked scared, I immediately told her that it feels good once she adjusts, but she still looked frightened. I think I just scared my daughter out of having sex." Maybelle said starting to laugh.

"Hey baby, um, I realized something this afternoon. We didn't use protection last night and I released inside you." Corny said worried.

"Baby I highly doubt i'm pregnant. I'm almost 40 and haven't had a baby in 17 years." Maybelle reassured him.

"Well if you are, how soon could you know if you took a pregnancy test?"

"A week and a half."

"Well, can we take one just incase?"

"Of course, but will you be disappointed if i'm not?" Maybelle asked.

"No. But if you are i will be the happiest person on earth." Corny responded.

"We will take one, when the kids are sleep next Wednesday night. Okay?" Maybelle said.

"Alright. Goodnight May." Corny responded ending the conversation.

"Goodnight sugar." Maybelle said hanging up. She slumped down in her mess of sheets in deep thought.

What if I actually am pregnant?


	4. Chanting

"Alright are you ready?" Corny asked handing Maybelle the test. Maybelle nodded and took a deep breath. You're not pregnant, you're not pregnant, you're not pregnant. Maybelle chanted to herself going into the bathroom.

Corny patiently waited outside of the bathroom, while Maybelle took the test. She came out of the bathroom after washing her hands and handed the test to Corny without looking at it. She paced the floor while he was staring at it waiting for the results. You're not pregnant, you're not pregnant, you're not pregnant. Maybelle chanted to herself once more.

Corny grabbed her by the shoulders and stood her still looking her dead in the eye before kissing her with all the passion in his body.

"I'm not pregnant am I?" Maybelle asked after he pulled away, tears laced his eyes.

"No, you are." Corny responded smiling brightly. He had never been so proud of himself. He was going to be a dad! He couldn't believe it.

"You're having a baby!" Corny continued while Maybelle stood there in shock. Then it finally hit her.

"No Corny, we're having a baby." Maybelle said gently placing a hand on his cheek looking him in his bright hazel eyes. Corny placed a hand on her stomach and repeated her.

"We're having a baby."


	5. Pants

Months had passed and nobody knew that Maybelle was pregnant except for her and Corny.

Maybelle was about 4 months now and was surprisingly starting to show. She didn't think she would because of her "curvyness" but her knowing that she was carrying a life again made her eat healthier and she started losing weight.

Maybelle woke up one morning and went through her morning routine like normal but when she looked in the mirror while brushing her teeth she noticed she was showing. She didn't believe it from the front so she turned to the side noticing that yes, she was showing.

"Corny, baby come here!" Maybelle yelled from the bathroom. Corny walked in still half asleep from the late night show planning. Corny rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily.

"Yes baby?" Corny asked, still rubbing his eyes.

"Baby I'm showing. Look!" Maybelle said, pointing at him to look in the mirror of her sideways.

"Awe you are showing! Look at my little man." Corny said hugging her from behind to rub her stomach.

"Uh you mean little woman?" Maybelle asked jokingly. They didn't want it find out the sex of the baby until it was born. Which means Maybelle and Corny placed a bet on what the baby would be. Corny leaned in to kiss Maybelle but she quickly put a finger to his lips.

" Um no. You haven't brushed your teeth and I just brushed mine, no kissing." Maybelle said releasing herself from his arms and sticking out her tongue at him. Corny just laughed and started getting ready for the day.

Maybelle always wore dresses. The woman absolutely despised pants, but today was the "Casual" episode of the show, so everyone was wearing jeans or pants. Maybelle tried to talk Corny into letting her wear a t-shirt dress, but he wouldn't let her. So she put on the 1 pair of jeans she had and a white blouse and Corny put on the same.

When they pulled up to the station, people were in awe. Maybelle was wearing pants! They all stared at her wondering if the devils lounge had actually frozen over.

"Momma are you really wearing pants?" Inez asked surprised. She looked at her mother, noticing something was different, she seemed to be losing weight, but also looked like she was gaining weight at the same time.

"Yes, only because Corny made me, you know I hate to wear pants." Maybelle said complaining.

"Momma you look different, not just because you're wearing pants either?" Inez said questioning her mother under her gaze. Maybelle looked down noticing that her blouse was loose but not that loose and she was showing a little.

"What are you talking about baby? I don't look any different? And what about you? Why have your pants gotten tighter? Is it for some boy?" Maybelle asked quickly changing the subject. Inez said nothing and Maybelle rolled her eyes and shaking her head, walking away from her daughter. Maybelle rushed over to Corny with a worried look.

"Baby I need to go change. I'm showing, and I don't want anybody noticing yet." Maybelle said, panicking and pointing to her stomach frantically.

"Alright you have a t-shirt dress in my office, you can go change if you want to." Corny said, calming her. She nodded walking to his office. When she changed she noticed that the dress wasn't much of an improvement but it did hide it better and it made her feel comfortable.

The show went wonderful and everyone was staring at Maybelle like she had a flashing sign on her head.

"Why was everyone looking at me weird today?" Maybelle asked Inez and Seaweed while in the car on their way home.

"I don't know Momma but you look different." Seaweed said curiously.

"I really don't. Maybe I just look different today. I'll look like my normal self tomorrow." Maybelle said dismissing the subject.

When's the right time? When's the right time?


	6. Kicking

"The baby's kicking Corny! Come feel it!" Maybelle said from the comfy chair in his office while he was putting his binders in color order. Corny quickly darted over to her with excitement. She took his hand and placed it where she felt the kick previously. The baby kicked once more and Corny's face lit up and he smiled his big goofy grin.

"He's gonna be a soccer player!" Corny said laughing.

"No, SHE'S gonna be a dancer." Maybelle responded once again feeling the baby kick. They stayed that way until Amber came rushing in the office. She was ranting about something but quickly fell silent when she saw Corny holding Maybelles stomach and them smiling.

"I knew it!" Amber yelled.

"You are pregnant!" she continued.

"Amber will you let me tell everyone? We don't need people questioning anything." Maybelle asked.

"Yeah. It's cool I just wanted to come tell you that Mrs.Edna wanted to talk to all of us so practice was going to run a little late today. I'm really happy for you Motormouth." Amber said being surprisingly chill.

"Thanks Amber that means a lot." Maybelle said, having issues getting up off of the chair.

"Wait, not meaning to get in your business but it is Corny's right?" Amber asked being nosey. Maybelle just laughed and guided her out the room.

"Yes, Amber it's his." Maybelle said walking with her over to set.

"Hey you guys I've got a huge announcement." Maybelle said gathering everyone's attention. Once she did she took a deep breath and started talking.

"I don't think there is an easy way to put this so i'm just going to say it." Maybelle started, "I'm 7 months pregnant." The room fell silent. Nobody said anything. They just sat there trying to take in the information that just had been given to them until someone spoke up.

"Are you going to stay until it comes?" Link asked.

"Yes. I-I-I'll be right back guys i'm sorry" Maybelle said rushing away. I think my water just broke, but im not due for another two months!

"Corny, Corny, baby my water broke." Maybelle said busting into his office.


	7. Peanut

"Wait what baby?" Corny asked frantically.

"Water. Broke. Going. Into. Labor." Maybelle said not being able to string words together.

"Okay baby. Let's go." Corny said getting her out the office. The kids spotted them leaving and got worried.

"Hey Belle is everything okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah Momma what's the matter?" Inez asked after Link.

"Her water broke and the baby is two months early, so we have got to go. I will be back after she gives birth and will let you all know if they are taking visitors." Corny responded quickly while Maybelle headed to the car. Everyone nodded in understanding while Corny rushed out of the building.

When they got to the hospital it was about 3 hours before Maybelle was ready to push.

"Maybelle we've done this twice before. We can do it again." Dr.Harris said putting on her gloves. Maybelle nodded, already sweat rolling down her face along with tears.

"Come on baby. You got this." Corny said taking her hand in his and holding it tight. He placed a slight kiss on top of it and smoothed back her hair, also wiping the sweat.

Maybelle pushed her hardest for an hour but the baby wouldn't come.

"Maybelle were going to have to give you a C section. Baby peanut isn't trying to come out." Dr.Harris told her. Maybelle looked at Corny with worry in her eyes along with tears.

"Baby, i'm scared." Maybelle whispered. Not about the C section, but about her baby.

"Baby, you've had a C section before. Why are you scared. Everything will be fine okay?" Corny said reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

"No. I know. But my baby. It's two months early and it's not trying to come and what if something wrong and-" Maybelle said panicking before Corny kissed her forehead silencing her voice and claiming her. The doctor's wheeled her back to the operating room and Corny called the kids, wanting them to come down to the hospital.

Corny stepped into the room, seeing his soon to be wife laying on the table, about to be cut open. He walked over to her and held her hand while they numbed her body.

The C section was quick and easy, but when they removed the baby there was no cry.

"Why don't I hear a cry Corny what's wrong?" Maybelle asked frantically. Then she heard it. The sound of a loud wail coming from the baby's lungs.

"It's definitely has your pipes." Corny said looking over at it. Maybelle let out a sigh of relief.

"Corny, what is it?" Maybelle asked looking up at him.

"It's a beautiful baby girl that looks just like her mommy." Corny said looking back down at her smoothing her hair once more.

"Can I see her?" Maybelle asked Dr. Harris.

"Well I gotta put you back together first. Your insides are all over the table." Dr.Harris answered jokingly. Corny laughed along with Maybelle.

"Hey while they put you back together i'm going to go see if the kids are here. And I promise I won't hold her until after you." Corny said putting his hands back in his pockets and leaning over to kiss Maybelle on her forehead. She just smiled and drifted to sleep while they stitched her back up.


	8. I Need You

"Maybelle, baby come on. I need you to wake up." Corny pleaded, sobbing. While putting Maybelle back together after her C section, there were complications and Dr.Harris told Corny that she might not wake up. It had been 2 weeks since and it wasn't getting any better.The whole Corny and Maybelle Collins Show Council was there, waiting on her to wake up, though they knew that she might not.

"Baby please. I need you here. I love you, your kids love you, everybody loves you. We all need you here. With us. Please." Corny pleaded once more. He cried for 8 hours before he needed a break.

Corny stood up and kissed her forehead, walking out. He needed some air. Just before he could get to the door, Maybelle's eyes had fluttered open and she spoke.

"Where is she?" Maybelle asked. Corny quickly turned around, rushing back to her side.

"Baby, you're awake!" Corny said, tears of joy now streaming down his face. Corny put a hand to her cheek and smiled.

"Where is she?" Maybelle asked again. She looked around the room and bore a curious look.

"She's in the nursery. Do you know where you are?" Corny asked, frightened that she might not remember anything.

"Yes. I'm in the hospital. I gave birth to my baby, well sort of." Maybelle responded.

"Do you know who I am?" Corny asked. If she didn't remember his heart was going to shatter.

"Yes. You're Corny Collins. I've been dating you for 10 years. We got engaged about 7 months ago and I love you more than anyone could ever possibly imagine." Maybelle responded putting her hand over his on her cheek.

"How long was I sleep? A couple hours?" Maybelle asked.

"No baby you um have been asleep for 2 weeks."

"What?"

"Yeah um, after your surgery, there were complications, and you slipped into a coma. We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up."

"Well have you named her?"

"No, what do you want to name her?" Corny asked, thinking of his baby. The nurses ask what they wanted to name her, but Corny waited on Maybelle because he wanted her to decide if she was going to be a Collins or a Stubbs.

"Isabelle Renee Collins." Maybelle responded almost immediately. She gave her Isabelle because it was Corny's grandmother's name and Renee because it was Corny's mother's name. Corny smiled and gave her the most meaningful heartfelt kiss. He got up and before walking out infomed her on where he was going.

"Well baby , the whole council is here in the private family room. They have been staying here the whole time. I should go tell them that you're awake. Then I'll bring you Isabelle, in the bassinet, because I promised that I wouldn't hold her until after you. And are you up for visitors? The kids really want to see you." Corny said all in about 2 breaths.

"Yes tell them to come in here. And they can come all at once." Maybelle responded lifting her back with the hospital bed controller, so she could sit up. Corny just nodded and walked out.

In a matter of minutes, the door flew open and every member of the council was flooding into her room.The first ones to speak where her own.

"Momma are you okay?" Inez asked holding her mothers hand.

"Yes baby i'm fine." Maybelle responded rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. All at once you could see chests deflate and could hear sighs of relief all around the room.

"Momma is she okay?" Seaweed asked, his face tear stained from where he had been crying. Nobody had seen her yet except for Corny. Nobody knew anything except for Corny.

"As far as I know. Corny is on his way back with her." Maybelle said, kissing his forehead. When she said that the door opened and Corny wheeled in the bassinet with Izzy in it.

"Awe my baby." Maybelle said tearing up. This was the first time she had seen her and Maybelle thought she was precious.

"She looks like you Belle." Link said looking at her from the far side of the room.

"No wonder why she is absolutely gorgeous then." IQ said complementing Maybelle.

"What's her name?" Latoya asked looking on her bassinet for a name.

"Isabelle Renee Collins. I think we will call her Izzy for short." Maybelle responded lifting her out of the bassinet and holding her close.

"Has she opened her eyes yet?" Maybelle asked wondering what color they were.

"Yes. Dr.Harris said that her eyes were crusted shut but they cleared them, but her eyes should be opening any time, since she had been put asleep about an hour ago." Corny said looking at the sight of his soon to be wife and his daughter with loving eyes.

Izzy's eyes fluttered open to reveal a light grayish hazel color. They were beautiful. Maybelle nuzzled her nose against Izzy's forehead before giving it a kiss.

"Y'all sure do make beautiful babies." Hoo Hoo said. Maybelle just laughed and handed Izzy over to Corny. While Corny held her everyone gave Maybelle huggs and left the hospital.

"Ms.Stubbs, we never got to name your baby. Also it's time to take her back to the nursery." The nurse said. Maybelle repeated Izzy's name for the third time and placed her back into the bassinet. The nurse wheeled her away and Corny sat on the bed next to Maybelle.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Corny said running his fingers through her honey blonde hair. Maybelle smiled clearly exhausted.

"Goodnight Corny. Are you going to come back tomorrow?" Maybelle asked after he gave her a kiss.

"I'm not leaving. I'm pulling up this recliner to the side of your bed and I'm sleeping right beside you." he said pulling up the chair and grabbing their hospital bag. He changed into his Pjs and when he got back Maybelle had fallen back asleep. He just sat and stared drifting to sleep also.

This is perfect.


	9. All Cleared

"Baby how you feeling?" Corny asked Maybelle as she hopped back into bed from feeding Izzy.

"I'm alright sugar. I just um,need to sleep." Maybelle responded, snuggling into bed, cuddling Corny.

"Baby?" Corny asked, now holding Maybelle in his arms .

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you. Being strong. Managing being a mother to an adult, a teenager, and a 2 month old child. For being an amazing almost wife. For being the most beautiful woman in all of Baltimore."

"Just Baltimore?"

"Did I say Baltimore? I meant the whole universe." he said looking down at her and laughing. She gave him a kiss and rolled over to where he was spooning her. She let out a heavy sigh and let herself melt into his embrace. It had been a minute since they had last cuddled or even got close to each other when they slept. He felt so nice pressed up against her. She felt equally as nice in his arms.

"Corny?" Maybelle asked in a voice so quietly and so softly that Corny didn't even recognize it.

"Yes baby?" Corny asked pulling her even closer to him.

"I've missed you."

"How i'm with you every day?"

"No baby, i've really missed you" she said, rolling her body against him. Corny immediately understood what she meant.

"But Baby can you -"

"I had an appointment and I ask because I knew that you have been patiently waiting and I have been desperately wanting, so I got all cleared and um, i'm waiting." Maybelle responded, the last part on a sultry tone.

"But," Maybelle continued, "She did say to take it extremely slow"

"That's fine with me" he responded leaving kisses on the side of her neck. She hadn't felt his lips against her skin in a while and the feeling made her shudder.

Corny decided that he could wait another night or two because of fear that he would hurt Maybelle. He decided that tonight was just going to be about her. Sure when they did have sex, that 1 time, that it was about her but he still got attention, pleasure. Tonight was solely for her.

She turned over and kissed him sinfully. She moved her hand down to the hem of his pajama shirt, to pull it off, but he pulled away and shook his head.

"Baby tonight is all about you, okay. Tonight is for your pleasure not mine, just yours." Corny said looking her deep in her eyes while tracing his hands down the side of her body, pulling off her gown. She shutterd one more at the feeling of his fingertips brushing gently against her thighs. He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer once more. He kissed her and slowly pulled off her lavish undergarments.

He kissed along her neck once more trailing them down her collarbone down to her breast. He left open-mouthed kissed along them, making her moan. She understood that tonight was about her but she still wanted him to gain at least a little bit of pleasure, even if it was just her hands gliding against his skin. She reached down once more to pull off his shirt.

"Corny," Maybelle moaned, "Baby, take it off." she said desperately trying to pull it over his head. He helped her get it off and threw it to the side. He continued to trail kisses along her body finally reaching his destination.

"C-c-c Corny" Maybelle moaned. She wanting him badly. She enjoyed this but she still wanted him. She used her hands to push off his head and pulled his face up to hers. Before he could say anything she kissed him.

"Baby. I want you. Now. Please." Maybelle said desperately.

"Belle I don't want to hurt you." Corny responded.

"You won't. Please." Maybelle said before kissing him again.

She ran her hands down his back feeling his muscles. She slowly drug her fingernails up it again, making him moan into the kiss. She lifted her legs and pushed down his pajama pants.

"Baby are you gonna be ok?" Corny asked before moving any further.

"Yes." Maybelle said, taking a deep breath.

"I love you so much baby." Corny said distracting her from whatever pain she was in when he entered her.

"I love you too." Maybelle moaned at the amount of pleasure she was receiving.Maybelle looked back on that past 10 years of them being together and realized that all the time that she spent keeping her hands off of him, she could have had more of these precious moments like this one with him.


	10. Showers

"Can I look now?" Maybelle ask as she felt around in front of her as she walked blindfolded.

"Not yet Momma hold on." Inez answered opening the door to WYZT studios. They didn't get to give Maybelle a baby shower and she was getting married soon, so they were throwing her a surprise after-baby/bridal shower.

"Alright Momma, i'm gonna take your blindfold off but you have to keep you're eyes closed." Inez said untieing the blindfold slowly. Maybelle nodded and shut her eyes. She heard Inez wisper something and run somewhere.

"I'm going to count down from three, then you can open." Inez said and Maybelle nodded again, following directions.

"Three, two, one!" Maybelle opened her eyes and gasp.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, jumping up and popping confetti poppers.

"You guys, what is this?" Maybelle ask, very surprised.

"Well, we didn't get to throw you a baby shower-" Link said stepping out from behind a chair he wad hiding behind.

"And you're getting married soon-" Tracy said following him.

"So here's an after-baby/bridal shower." Penny concluded. Maybelle was so caught off gaurd and touched. Everything was beautiful. There were pink, white, and yellow lillies every where, half the decorations had Izzy's name on them and the other half had bride to be on them, and everyone was dressed in pink, yellow, and white.

"Thank you so much guys. I don't know what to day." Maybelle said at a loss for words.

"Just say you're ready for some games!" Penny said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well then, let's get playing!" Maybelle responded. They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the shower.


End file.
